Jump Force
|publisher= |genre=Fighting |players= |platform=Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |japanese=February 14, 2019 |english=February 15, 2019 }} is a crossover fighting video game developed by and published by for , and featuring characters from manga published in ''Weekly Shonen Jump. Gameplay Jump Force is a 1-v-1 fighting game where the player controls a team of three characters from a selection of various manga series featured in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. Players control one character at a time while the others are used as support, with players able to switch between them during battle. Combat functions similarly to the previous Jump fighting game, , with players moving around a 3D space and utilizing various combos and special moves to attack their opponents. The match ends when one team depletes the other's health bar. Characters Playable Characters *All Might (DLC) *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo (DLC) * (Black Clover) * (Hunter x Hunter; DLC) * (One Piece) * Jump Force Game Adds Boruto to Lineup (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) * (Dragon Ball) * 'Jump Force' Leak Reveals Jotaro From 'JoJo' and Dai From 'Dragon Quest' (Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai) * (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * (Saint Seiya) * (Dragon Ball) * (Dragon Ball) * (Naruto) * (Hunter x Hunter) * (Bleach; DLC) * (Rurouni Kenshin) * (Hunter x Hunter) * (Bleach) * (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * (Naruto) * Jump Force adds Boruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and Kakashi Hatake [Update 2] (Naruto) * (Fist of the North Star) * (Hunter x Hunter) * (Hunter x Hunter) * (Naruto; DLC) * (Dragon Ball; DLC) * (One Piece) * (One Piece) * (Naruto) * (Saint Seiya) * (Dragon Ball) * (Bleach) * (One Piece) * (Bleach) * (City Hunter) * (One Piece) * (One Piece) * (Naruto) * (Yu-Gi-Oh!; DLC) * (Rurouni Kenshin) * (Dragon Ball) * (Bleach) * (Bleach; DLC) * (One Piece; DLC) * (Dragon Ball) * (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * (Yu Yu Hakusho) * (Yu Yu Hakusho) Original Characters *Galena *Kane *Navigator *Prometheus/"Director Glover" Non-Playable * (Death Note) * (Death Note) Stages * (Dragon Ball) * (Naruto) * * (One Piece) * * (One Piece) * * Development Jump Force was developed by Spike Chunsoft and published by Bandai Namco. The game runs on Unreal Engine 4, and was created in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama designed the original characters created for the game. Jump Force was announced at E3 2018 during Microsoft's press conference and the game was released on February 15, 2019 for Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Reception The game received "mixed or average reviews" according to review aggregator Metacritic. Sales In Japan, approximately 76,894 physical units for PS4 were sold during its launch week, becoming the top-selling game that week. As of 17 March 2019, the PS4 version has sold 190,214 physical units in Japan. In North America, the game debuted at number two on NPD's monthly sales chart for February 2019, behind only Anthem. Jump Force is North America's fourth best-selling game of 2019 (behind only Kingdom Hearts III, Anthem, and Resident Evil 2), and had the third highest launch month sales for a Bandai Namco game in the territory. In the United Kingdom, Jump Force debuted at number four on the weekly charts, with the PS4 version accounting for 74% of launch sales. Steam Spy estimates that the PC version sold between 50,000 and 100,000 units worldwide on the Steam platform, as of March 23, 2019. Gallery Deku Jump Force.png|Deku as he appears in the game. Izuku Midoriya (Deku) (Jump Force).png Toshinori Yagi (All Might).png Katsuki Bakugō.png Videos JUMP FORCE - Jump Festa Deku and Asta Reveal Trailer PS4, XB1, PC JUMP FORCE - All Might DLC Trailer X1, PS4, PC JUMP FORCE - Bakugo DLC Trailer X1, PS4, PC Trivia *This game is a celebration for the 50th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump.https://www.polygon.com/e3/2018/6/10/17446974/jump-force-e3-trailer References External Links * *Official Japanese *Official English Site Navigation es:Jump Force Category:Games Category:Media